Break On Through To The Otherside
by TheMariaG
Summary: It is evident that Alfendi Layton and Lucy Baker share similar feelings but does that mean that Alfendi's other side, "potty prof" likes her too?
1. Chapter 1

_It was a dark and stormy night….. Detective Constable Lucy Baker, ever so brave, was seconds away from cracking down on a notorious criminal. The criminal was only a couple steps ahead, but he was no match for DC Baker's speed. Her bright orange hat was drenched in sweat and also rain water, the sides of her perfect auburn hair were a tone darker than usual for the rain was pouring hard. Each step she took landed on shallow puddles, splashing the already wet street but she ran like the wind. The clumsy criminal tried his best to run faster but the water betrayed him and he slipped and fell flat on his stomach. That's when Lucy caught up. _

_"Aha! I've got you now!"_

_"Oh, Detective Constable Lucy Baker, you're so brave to catch such a dangerous criminal like me. You've got brains and beauty! You're truly one of a kind; a fine courageous young lady indeed!"_

_"Oh nowt you say will get you off the hook this time Mr. Cruelman! Once again DC Lucy Baker saves the day! You have the right to-"_

"Lucy!"

Lucy's eyes parted slightly and caught a glimpse of the professor standing right in front her with his hands in his massive pockets full of old newspapers.

"I know we don't have any new cases today and the cloudy skies are making it a bit hard for you to stay awake, but I'll have you know that there is paper work that needs to be done, Lucy."

Paperwork. Lucy hated doing paperwork and her test scores reflected that. She preferred the hands-on work instead. After all, collecting evidence and working together with the prof to make the proper deductions was what she loved the most about her job. However, she always got the job done even if it was a load of paperwork.

"Aye, I apologize prof, I were just resting my eyes! It's just a slow day but you worry not! I'll get the job done!"

Lucy noticed the prof was doing no better than she was. Clearly he slept in on the job. His white coat had more wrinkles than usual and his eyes looked so tired not to mention the mess he had his hair in.

"Now wait a minute prof! You slept 'ont job again didn't you?"

"You needn't concern yourself Lucy. I've already had 4 cups of tea, which should keep me up for the rest of the day."

Lucy could tell that was a humble little lie. There was no way he was going to make it through the day. She grabbed him by the arm and pushed him down to the old worn out sofa they had in the corner of the Mystery Room.

"Not today prof! Aye, you need some rest. When will you start to take better care of yourself? Have a seat and wait while I call a cab to take you home."

As tired as the prof was, Potty prof decided to join in on the conversation. After all, he hated being told what to do. He quickly got up and pointed a guilty finger right at Lucy.

"Do not tell me what to do! How many times do I have to tell you that? Or do I have to drill a hole in your head to make you understand?!"

Her eye's just stared at him as he approached her, still pointing his finger at her until he got close enough to grab her by the shoulders. As much as she tells herself she's used to the potty prof's threats, she couldn't help but feel as if a sharp shard of glass was stabbed straight through her heart; It breaks her heart every time. Her feelings for the prof are beyond her understanding. She loves the placid prof dearly, but she also loved the potty prof, for he sparked curiosity in Lucy and she loved it. But when he threatens her, not so much.

"By 'heck prof, you know I'm only trying to help…!"

The sadness in her eyes made Alfendi turn placid again in an instant. Looking into her beautiful eyes, he reassured her by patting her shoulder softly.

"Urgh.. I'm sorry Lucy. I'm fine. There's no need to call that cab . Trust me It'll be okay."

"That's the millionth time this week, prof. It's coz you're not taking care of yo-"

Suddenly, Lucy quickly remembered that she had to run some very important errands.

"By 'eck prof! I just remembered I've got to pay some bills or else they're gonna leave me 'thout light! Arrghhh I'm always late on things! If you'll 'xcuse me prof It'll only take a second!"

"Go on Lucy, I was considering closing up the Mystery Room today anyway. Take the rest of the day. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks prof!"

Lucy ran out the door as fast as lightning. Once Lucy left, the prof sat on that dusty couch again and realized Lucy was right about getting rest. The inspector started to ponder and slowly drifted away into his own thoughts. Thoughts about Lucy. She was always late but the prof always thought her clumsiness was cute. He thought everything about her was quite adorable. He cared deeply for Lucy, that's why he hated snapping on her that way but he couldn't help it. His split personality issue was always in the way of his friendships and his past relationship with Hilda. With Lucy, however, Al felt in place. She helped him a lot and not just with the daily case solving, but with being less socially awkward and getting out of the mystery room more. She made him laugh at times and there's nothing he enjoyed more than getting a fresh "cuppa" tea especially prepared by her. The truth is, he had strong feelings for Lucy but how could he possibly show them? He refused to become something more with her because he was scared of hurting her. Even though she does deal with potty prof quite well, better than everyone else. She does tend to get a little curious and starts asking random questions to the darker side of him, as if she wants to get to know him more. But he can't help but notice how the smile on her face slowly fades away when he begins to threaten her. But of course he didn't mean it.

"_Or did you?"_

"Of course I didn't mean it. It's Lucy we're talking about."

"_You know you have tendencies to physically hurt others don't hide it! She's making you a little too soft! Why do you love her?"_

_"_I never admitted that I loved her. But now that you did, I assume we're even. You love her as much as I do. We are one and the same. We Love Lucy."

"I'll bet she loves me more."

"You scare her away how could that be?"

"Do you wana bet on it?"

"You're on."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh not again!" Lucy struggled to button up her coat and tighten her belt buckle. "I'm late for work again!" as she hurried down the stairs her fluffy auburn hair swayed. Stepping out into the street, Lucy knew she was going to be extremely late. It was rush hour and she wasn't the only one late to work, all the cabs had a bright red light flashing from the inside with a sign that read 'busy'. Lucy groaned she'd have to resort to walking to work then.

The walk wasn't all that bad; after all, walking to work always gives her that 'me time' she enjoys so much. But lately all the 'me time' worked for was to think about the prof. Ever since she managed to clear Alfendi's name back at the castle, she felt more drawn to him. Her determination for proving his innocence was the boiling point. Her heart melted for him. But Lucy was no expert in hiding her true feelings everyone knew something was up with the way she looked at the inspector. Even the witnesses knew. The fact that Hilda also knows still gives Lucy a sense of embarrassment. It seems that everyone expect the prof. Lucy wished he would show some type of sentimental affection but with Al, it's all professionalism.

"Oh Prof, what's it gunna take for ya to get off my mind?"

But what about the Potty Prof?

Lucy came to a stop at the side walk by the intersection waiting for the sign to change to the white walking figure. "Oh c'mon I'm already late!"

As Lucy walked her thoughts about the first time she encountered the Potty Prof came to mind. Sure he was a bit of a creep with criminals but he had certain characteristics that she absolutely loved. The way his hair darkens and gets over his face….Not to mention how he aggressively cracks down on the culprits. The Potty Prof is so sure of himself what's not to like? The threats were the only real problem though. How could he say such horrible things to people, especially to the people closest to him? It makes her sad but at the same time it makes her want him more in the sense that she wants him to like her instead of threaten her.

"Potty Prof and Placid Prof, it's like two different people but I love them both."'

Lucy finally reached the Mystery Room and slowly opened the door. Hoping the professor won't see her creeping in so late. Alfendi was already sitting at his desk, as if he were waiting for Lucy to just walk in.

"Where has my late assistant been this time?" Placid Prof chuckled as he sipped his cup of tea while looking down at a new case.

"Oh, its nowt prof I were just—

"Waking up late again, I see. But never mind that, do you want to take a look at this new case we've got from the commissioner?"

"Do I ever!" Lucy sprinted across the room anxious to see the new case the she will be working on but slipped on a sheet of paper lying on the ground. Fortunately, there was a chair nearby and she managed to catch herself with it. Al, quickly got up.

"Are you alright, Lucy?"

"Geeze! That was a close one wannit prof?!" Lucy was somewhat embarrassed but she did all sorts of clumsy things around the prof so the feeling wasn't so intense.

The inspector walked up to Lucy and held her hand in an effort to comfort her embarrassing slip. But that only made Lucy feel more embarrassed. He looked straight into her red piercing eyes and pushed a strand of wandering hair behind her small ear.

"Oh my dear Lucy, what am I going to do with you?" the inspector chuckled but he held her close. "There's no telling what will happen once you walk through that door-"

"prof?"

"but you know, Lucy I like that. You give life to the Mystery Room." He patted her head and hugged her for a few seconds then pulled her inches away so that he can continue to stare into those red eyes. Lucy could see that he was trying to say something but it didn't come out right away. The silence was a bit awkward as if he were thinking on whether he should say what was on his mind or not.

"By the way you look nice today, Lucy."

Lucy felt her face getting red hot. She was stunned. She didn't expect such words from the prof but she was not about to complain, it's what she's been wanting all this time! Although, it did seem somewhat strange, for the prof to randomly compliment her that way.

"aha, thank you prof but did summat happen 'ere while I was gone? You seem to be a bit too 'appy today!"

The inspector walked back behind his desk and pulled out his chair. He sat down, looking somewhat uneasy. He knew that Lucy knew he wasn't the type of guy that would just compliment someone. He felt a little nervous and pressured at the same time. Not knowing what to respond to Lucy, he changed the subject to something he knew Lucy was eager about.

"No, not at all but what do you say we look at this case now?"

The new case had Lucy drooling with curiosity. Her face brightened as she bent to put her hand on the inspectors desk.

"Aye aye! Let's get to it already!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! I figured I was to quiet. Just posting updates without letting you know anything. This is my fist fanfic... I absolutely hate writing but this cute couple got the best of me. I make a lot of mistakes so I hope you can forgive me on that. I am so happy that you guys are liking this story so far please don't hesitate to give me ideas for future chapters (i could use some) Thanks!_

* * *

The case the inspector and his assistant were working on proved to be quite challenging. In fact, Alfendi's first gut feeling was totally out of the question. With so little evidence it was difficult to flat out determine who the culprit was. However difficult the case seemed, Lucy never gave up. Her positive attitude was contagious and it infected the prof quite a bit throughout the deduction process. But now it was late at night and both the inspector and his assistant were dead tired.

"How 'bout this person prof? I'll bet this lass did it!" Lucy was eagerly making new deductions in an effort to uplift the inspector's mood.

"Lucy—"

"She had a good motif I mean c'mon that lamp right there sure looks sus to me!"

The inspector put his hand over his face and sighed.

"Lucy I thought we went over this. You cannot pin the crime on someone just because they had a good motif also, what's so suspicious about the lamp? I don't think that's relevant."

"Aye, maybe I'm not on the right thought process then. I'll keep looking for summat."

It was two in the morning and they still could not find the culprit. This began to annoy the inspector. It made him feel less confident about his abilities and as for Lucy, it only made her want to keep working on the case.

"You worry not, prof! We'll solve this mystery. There's no mystery we can't solve together!"

Her positivism during such a hopeless case pulled the Potty Prof right out of where he was hiding.

"Are you joking, Lucy? Don't be absurd. Clearly we can't solve this mystery!" His hand went over his face again, but this time not entirely. His eye was still visible and he was evidently looking at Lucy like a madman.

"Eh? Potty Prof? When did you decide to show up?" Lucy was a little cautious with her words. After all, Florence's warning never ceased to run through her head. She wanted to get away but she knew the inspector was tired. In fact, she actually wanted to stay with the Potty Prof so that she can ask him a few questions and entertain his frustration with the case in an effort to get to know him better. "Do you want a cuppa tea?"

"A cup of tea? At a time like this? Simple minded girl, do you not see how much of this case we've actually solved?" He grabbed a fine point pen and slammed in on the desk, causing it to pierce the old wood. The sound made Lucy flinch but she was not about to let the prof threaten her this time.

"Aye, I figured you were tired. You are a little TOO grumpy right now!"

"Wha—"

Before the Potty Prof could say a word, Lucy pushed him toward the door.

"Nowt 'nother word prof! We're closing the Mystery Room tonight and I'm taking you home!"

She pushed him again but this time with considerable force. The Potty Prof was resisting himself. As she successfully managed to get him through the door and into the hallway, Lucy turned off the lights and locked the door.

"Arghh Lucy push me again like that and I'll have to—"

"Not today prof!" Again Lucy interrupted the Prof in mid-sentence. It was her little strategy to avoid getting told off by the angry Potty Prof. "We're walking you home and I don't want to hear those little threats of yours." She tugged him by the sleeves and forced him out into the street. The inspector, hesitant as always, looked down as he walked. Lucy suddenly came to a stop right in front of the park entrance. The Potty Prof didn't notice her stop. He kept walking until he felt a tug at his sleeve and saw Lucy standing still looking at the sky.

"See, prof! It's such a beautiful night. Full moon and wot not."

"Yes. Perfect for criminals to commit grotesque crimes and—"

"Aye prof cut it out will ya!" Lucy stood right in front of the inspector and turned to look at him. "Why ya so rough 'round the edges prof?" She put cupped his face in her hands and stared softly into his eyes. "I just want to get to know ya."

The Potty Prof was lost in her eyes. How could he refuse such a face? As violent as he was he couldn't possible hurt a hair on this beautiful girl standing right in front of him. He grabbed her hand and they both started to walk further up the street. Not aware of his force, the potty prof was squeezing Lucy's had a little too tight. However, Lucy remained silent the only thing she could think about was how she managed to calm the Potty Prof down.

As they walked down the street they talked about the Potty Profs interests which of course, consisted of violent criminals and well preformed crimes and this other rubbish about how interesting he finds the criminal mind to be. The conversation was constantly interrupted by "Aye!" or "Prof!" because the Potty Prof tended to slip off and start talking a little too crazy and Lucy wanted to avoid anything that would lead to a threat. When they reached the midpoint between her flat and the inspectors flat, they came to a stop.

"You sick, twisted, criminal. You managed to keep me calm this whole time! You know far too much about me, I think I'm going to have to cut your—"

"Oh Prof always so violent, but I enjoyed your company tonight." Lucy figured she should let the prof go now for it was truly late and she was dead tired herself. She couldn't wait to get some rest. She smiled and hugged the Potty Prof and quickly ran toward the other end of the street. "I'll see you t'morrow prof!" she waved goodbye as she disappeared into the dark street.

The inspector couldn't fully understand what had just happened. Did she just hug him tightly? Hr kept walking toward his end of the street and suddenly felt the presence of someone else.

"Urghh.."

"Well I'm impressed you didn't scare her away this time. But I'd say you're getting way ahead of yourself there."

"_Shut up! Can't you see that woman is something else?! Though, this experience does prove that she really likes me."_

"Don't get your hopes up. The tables just might turn you know."


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shone bright and the rays of light bled through the blinds. The warmth of the rays touched his face, causing the light to shine through his eyes. He placed the thin grey, silky smooth sheet over his face but there was no use, he was already awake and just like that, he opened his eyes. He threw the sheets from over his body and tossed them to the side. He groaned and mumbled. He hated waking up with the sunlight right on his face. He enjoyed the gloomy weather more. As he got out of bed, with his dark maroon hair over his face, he checked the time. It was strange for his real self to wake up at such an early time.

"Urghh why the hell am I up so early?!" He grabbed a towel and headed over to the bathroom. Taking a shower will ease him up a little. He stripped the little clothes he had on and turned the water on. Waiting for the water to be warm enough before he took a step inside, he began thinking about the other night. 'Damn that woman.' He thought "How did she manage to keep me so calm? She's a clever one alright. She seduced me like the devil himself. I like the kid but I can't let her get me all soft now can I?" He stepped inside the shower and bumped his forehead on the cold tile. He let the water run through his face, after all he was still trying to figure out what exactly Lucy had that drove him mad. The warm water ran through his back. It was so relaxing the placid side of him took over his body. However, he soon regained consciousness and remembered that he should probably be on his way to the Mystery Room. Without further ado, he quickly finished his shower, got dressed and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Lucy was already at the Mystery Room which was somewhat odd for her, since she is always late. She was sitting on the inspector's desk looking over a few case files. "I should probably call these sus' up for questioning, aye?" She searched the messy desk for the phone. With papers scattered all over the desk it was impossible to find anything. If you set something down on that desk, looking for it will take forever and a day. 'C'mon this phone can't hide forever now can it?' she thought. As she continued to search through the big mess, worn out brown leather fell to the floor face down.

"Eh? Must be the prof's wallet!"

Lucy picked up the old wallet, closed it and put it back on the desk. She noticed that the photo compartment that belonged in the wallet had also fallen off. She picked it up but her curiosity got the best of her.

As she flipped through the compartment, she felt her heart sink. Inside, were old photos of the inspector and his ex, looking very much in love. Although they were old photos from four years ago, Lucy couldn't help but feel…. Empty. Not only did she feel a strong pressure against her heart, red hot envy plagued her heart. She placed a hand over her aching heart and thought for a moment.

"By 'eck… The prof must still love that lass.."

Hilda, a fine young woman with beautiful golden hair was the "lass" that was with the inspector in the photos. Lucy liked Hilda, after all, she considered her a friend. Back at the castle, Hilda's advice inspired Lucy to keep moving forward with the case. They worked great together and got along great. Lucy was ashamed that she felt envy but her feelings for Alfendi were so strong, she loved him.

"No, no ,no. I can't be sad 'bout summat like this! I've no right to the prof. He's a free man and he can like wh' ever he wonts."

Clearly Lucy was in denial, her only wish was to claim the inspector as hers but she knew that wasn't about to happen. Last night's event was a mere…bonding time with the inspector. That was all.

"Owww but he held my hand tight! He gave me access to his great but also creepy personality! And wot 'bout the compliment and soft words from the placid prof?!" Surely Lucy wasn't taking all of the hints the wrong way was she? "I just need one more sign to prove that he has mutual feelings."

The doors opened and in came a man in a large white lab coat and light maroon hair, which was evidently the placid inspector. Quickly, Lucy put the compartment back into the wallet and slammed it on the desk putting both hands on top of it so that the inspector wouldn't notice she was being nosy in his wallet.

"Well, 'ello prof! Didn't hear ya out in the hall there!" Her face was burning red. Her awkward stance didn't help the situation either.

"Good morning Lucy, How are you?"

"I'm doing great prof! Never been better!"

"Hm? I see. You're here early today, what have you been doing all this time?"

"Ow nowt really, prof. I was just lookin' at some case files and tryin' to phone some o'the sus'"

"Ah, good idea, Lucy we have quite a bit of questioning to do." The inspector walked close to his desk making Lucy very nervous. How was she going to hide this wallet back where it came from? She quickly jumped on the desk and sat on some of the papers, hiding the wallet in one hand under her thigh. Alfendi gave her a strange look. "Lucy what are you—"

"Prof! I got to chat with the Potty prof last night!"

"Ah, yes about that Lucy, I do apologize. It was a rough night dealing with such a case." He walked closer to her and stood right in front of her. "But I'm sure I didn't hurt you at all." He smiled, somewhat feeling relieved that he indeed didn't hurt his assistant.

"You worry not prof! I've got it all under control, in fact, I got to know you.. er.. him better? But it managed to walk ya' home! I enjoyed your company!"

"'He' and I are still the same person my dear Lucy." The inspector felt the need to clarify although he did understand what Lucy was trying to say. He laid both of his palms on the desk, one on each side of Lucy almost hovering over her.

"But I most certainly enjoyed your company as well. Just like I'm enjoying it right now." He smiled at her; it was a soft yet inviting smile. Lucy felt as if it were all a dream. His light maroon hair tired back revealing that handsome face she knew and loved. Those honey eyes were to die for and Lucy struggled to keep herself together.

"Eh? Prof wotz with ya'?" She whispered. She sniffed the air between them and caught the sweet scent of his cologne. She looked into his eyes again and noticed his soft features looking right back at her. Her heart pounded loudly and quickly and in a sense, she could feel his heart pounding too.

'Do it now Alfendi, she's already right here waiting for you to kiss her. Just do it.' The inspector thought about it. He was uneasy about going for the kiss but he knew he had to let her know how he felt. This love for her has been killing him. Not being able to show it killed him and for once he has decided to live.

"Lucy, don't say a word and let this moment be." He whispered in her ear, it had Lucy completely hypnotized for she no longer looked like she was reluctant. And just like that, Alfendi got closer to her face. Their mouths only centimeters apart… 'Do it Al!' the voice in his head would call. It was by no means the potty prof. This time the placid prof had the total control.

Finally, he went for the kiss and their mouths touched, almost melting into each other. The kiss was so soft Lucy didn't wasn't sure if it was real or not. He was so kind and gentle, she loved it. She couldn't believe that the inspector loved her too! It was all just so perfect she was indeed happy.

She felt something underneath her thigh and remembered his wallet was still hidden. With the slightest movement, she lifted her leg and got a hold of the wallet, sliding it underneath the primary case folder. She put her arms around the inspector's neck and let him take total control. It was so passionate yet so gentle. 'oh my, it's like makin' owt wit' an angel!' she thought. The inspector's palm was beginning to sweat, causing his hand to slip and push the case folder off of the desk. The folder fell right in the trash bin. The folder crashed into the cold metal, making a loud sound, which ultimately resulted in the inspector and his assistant to quickly drift away from one another.

"Lu.. Lucy," the inspector said nervously "please forgive me I don't know what came over me. To avoid eye contact with Lucy he quickly reached for the folder as Lucy wiped her lips. She was in speechless. All she could think about was that amazing kiss.

"Well will you look at that, it's my wallet, Lucy!" the inspector sounded rather happy he found it. "I thought I lost it. Better keep this little thing with me. We don't want it falling into the wrong hands now do we?"

It was like a slap in the face for Lucy. She knew what was in that wallet and she knew what he was referring to. This made her red hot again. Completely forgetting what happened moments before, Lucy acted recklessly.

"Well we sure don't wont that now do we, prof?! Ugh I can't believe ya!" The jealousy got the best of her again but this time she acted on it. She jumped off the desk and stormed out of the mystery room slamming the door behind her.

"Eh?" the inspector was utterly confused but something told him he should run after her.

"Lucy! What are you talking about?" he ran to the door and opened it. As he stuck his head out to take a glimpse of the hall he called her name out again.

"Lucy?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again! I'm very happy that you all are enjoying the story! Please remember this is my very first fanfic. I've spotted so many mistakes its not even funny! O: Someone wanted to see the potty prof get more rough so i tried my best to do that. I also appreciate all of your reviews! thank you so much!_

* * *

"One sundae please, double chocolate scoops and 'xtra fudge, no cherry on top." The spectacle she pulled back at the Mystery Room has led her to the nearby diner. Although it wasn't the best around town, she sure loved the sundaes. The old place looked like it was coming apart, but it's just the kind of place Lucy loves to find herself in. She walked over to the jukebox, her shoes made squeak sounds from rubbing on the checkered floor. She reached into the pocket of her olive green coat and got a hold of a few coins. Inserting them into the coin slot, she selected her song and made way back to her stool. The large chocolate sundae awaited her and she was just about ready to devour it. The soft jazzy tunes were released from the jukebox speakers and resonated throughout the quiet diner. The roaring saxophone serenaded her ears as she sighed a sigh or indulgence. But the decadent feeling was ephemeral, for the gentle kiss that the inspector had given her crossed her mind.

"Wot a magical moment, only for it t'be ruined by the prof himself! Wot does he see in that lass anyway?" she hated being jealous of Hilda. Hilda was her friend for crying out loud, she should be ashamed. But it bothered her that the inspector to this day, still had the photos while he's leading her on. "Who does he think I am? The prof jes messin' with my emotions like that." She sighed. "It's worse than the potty prof threatening me!" A bell rang and the diner's door opened but Lucy paid no mind. She was too busy being jealous over things that didn't even matter. She held her spoon full of melting ice cream at her eye level, "eh, looks like I'm gon have to forget about my chances with the prof anyhow; clearly he's not o'er that lass." She was about to put the spoonful of ice cream in her mouth when she felt someone grab her arm and turn her around in her stool violently. The spoon fell to the floor and she led out a terrifying gasp.

There he was. The inspector had found her but it wasn't the placid side of him. No, it was the potty prof. He stood over her like a wild beast hovering over his prey. His dark maroon hairs were all over his honey eyes and his teeth were showing but not exactly in the smile she hoped to see. His facial expression was that of a mad man's.

"Ey prof wots the deal! How did you know where I were? You didn't follow me now did you?" Lucy sounded quite sure of herself but deep inside she was terrified of the man that stood before her. She had not a clue what he was going to do to her.

"Silence!" He pulled on her arm even more, causing her to rise up from her stool. "Do you think I'm an idiot or something?! I'm a high class inspector and finding you won't take any effort what so ever. How dare you make a fool out of me back at the Mystery Room? I ought to—"

"Ey, stop it prof you're hurting my arm!" she whimpered the inspector however was furious there was no way she could loosen his grip.

"Don't interrupt me! Have your parents not told you that it's rude to interrupt?!"

"Eh prof, I'm serious please let go…" The scared look on her face struck the inspector and he let her go. "But I'm not letting you get away this time my dear." He crept one arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. Her body completely on his, her arms folded against his chest and their faces just as close.

As mad as she was at the inspector, she liked the roughness of the way he held her. But she had to play harder to get after all she was technically upset with him and it wouldn't hurt to push the potty prof's buttons a little now would it? Lucy's curiosity always made her take risks.

"Eh get away from me, prof!" She pushed the inspector away from her. For such a small girl Lucy held quite a bit of strength; the potty prof was backed away a few steps, which gave Lucy leeway to escape the angry prof and leave the diner.

"Aye look Betty its 'nother them kids fightin' again. Youngsters ain't kno nuthin bout relationships nowadays ainit right Betty?" The owner of the diner was watching them the whole time and was getting a kick out of the entire situation. "Oh, Randal" said the owner's wife "let them kids alone now will ya'?"

"Silence!" yelled the inspector "Or I'll cut both of your tongues out!" He walked out after Lucy, while the two diner owners frozen solid in disbelief of what just happened.

"Lucy Baker!" The inspector caught up to her and again pulled on her arm.

"Blah, blah, blah I can't hear ya' prof!" Lucy was actually getting a kick out of the situation herself.

"Don't be childish you stupid girl!" He pulled on her some more and led her into the alley behind the diner. "And don't you try to mock me either if you know what's good for you." He pushed her against the wall and held her hands against the wall. There was no way she was escaping this time.

"Ey prof quit it, I don't wont to play no games with ya'!" She was obviously just putting on a show again. She actually liked the extra attention from the potty prof.

"Games?! Can you not see you are the one acting childish!? Urgh If I didn't care about you so much you'd be done for by now. Tell me why did you storm out that way and why are you avoiding me right now?"

"Coz you're playing with my emotions and I don't like it at all!" Lucy looked him in the eyes this time "You're leading me on while you still like Hilda."

"Hilda? What the hell? Where are you getting such absurd deductions from!?" He pressed her against the wall even more, Lucy felt as if she were going to just slip right through the bricked wall.

"Eh. I saw those pictures in your wallet! Both of ya look so in love, yet ya wont to mess 'round with me." Silence followed after she told the inspector which made everything incredibly awkward then—

"A-HAHAHA-HA!" The Inspector laughed at her. The laugh was devilishly creepy making chills run down Lucy's spine. "hahahaha!"

"Ey cut it out, why ya laughing at me like that prof!?" Lucy hated how he was laughing blatantly in her face. But he wouldn't stop laughing at her, she had no choice: make him stop. She lifted her small foot and step right on his shoe.

"Ouch! What in the hell?! What is wrong with you! Urghh I'm gonna—"

"There! That ought to stop you from laughing at me!" she was really mad this time and Alfendi can see it in her eyes. At first he was just messing with her because he knew Lucy like the back of his hand. She was just playing hard to get but now her cute little face looked quite angry.

"Do that one more time and you won't see another day, Ms. Baker! Now let me clarify these photos that you saw before I lose my mind!" even though he knew she was playing at first, he was still the potty prof: creepy, violent, but concerned about her. "Those photos are from four years ago. They are nothing to me anymore—"

"ow then why are they still in there?!" Lucy was not buying it at all.

"Don't be an idiot like the rest, Lucy! Do you not see the state of mind I am in? I'm not the same since that incident and you know it! What do I have to do to make you understand? I'm not going to concern myself in throwing out some old photos that mean absolutely nothing to me anymore when I could be entertaining myself reading about these phenomenal murders! That wallet has been lost for quite some time Lucy! Why should I care about its contents anyway?!" He tried his best not to insult or threaten her. He wanted to make sure that she understood there was nothing to worry about.

"Aye, I s'pose you're right"

"That twisted woman means nothing to me anymore! Trust me or ill—"

"Aye, I got it prof. I believe you. . It was foolish o'me to get jealous at such a thing." All she wanted was for the prof to tell her otherwise about those pictures. She knew she could take his word for her was impeccable with it. but now she was somewhat embarrassed and just looked down at the floor. The inspector let go of her hands and with a finger, he lifted Lucy's chin and stared into her red eyes. They lost themselves in each other's eyes. Both feeling a burning desire to just kiss and let it be known that everything was okay. But of course the potty prof isn't going to show his love in a gentle fashion like the placid side of himself. He roughly pushed Lucy against the brick wall again and just like before he held her hand against the wall. Only this time, he kissed her. Not in the mouth, he started from the side of her neck. Lucy didn't fight it she let him take control. He had gone mad working his way up to her lips. He grabbed her and lifted her up. She effortlessly wrapped her arms around his neck and made her legs grip on his side. This kiss wasn't the soft, gentle kiss he had given her before. This kiss was a passionate kiss and it remained so until the dark clouds could no longer withhold the rain. The rain poured down on them. He quickly put Lucy back down on her feet.

"Aye, prof we've better go back to the mystery room!"

She grabbed his hand and they both ran disappearing into the darkness ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

_This takes place right after ch. 5... get your tissues ready._

* * *

The heavy clouds doused the couple in rain water as they ran through the side walk hand in hand. The rain drops were large and round. They blinded Lucy as they fell on her face, causing her to slow down. The inspector held her hand tightly but she just couldn't keep up. Her heart was racing and she was just about out of breath. She was a few steps behind the inspector but their holding hands kept them from drifting apart. The inspector was somewhat annoyed; after all he was still the potty prof.

"My god, can't you run any slower, Lucy?!" He kept running in hopes that she would pick up the pace.

"Eh, prof I'm tryin'! This rain gettin' in my eyes I can't see very well please slow down!" But the rain made their hands slippery wet and when the inspector pulled Lucy's hand, he lost her grip. She reached out her hands as she fell so that she wouldn't land flat on her face. She scrapped her palms causing minor injuries, but they were enough to let a little blood flow out. The inspector reacted quickly and turned to help her up.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" His voice sounded extremely concerned. Lucy knew he was back to his placid state. He got down on one knee and held her in his arms. He felt guilty. She wouldn't have lost the grip of his hand if he hadn't pulled her too roughly. He felt very uneasy.

"I'm fine Prof it were just a lil' fall. It weren't your fault at all our hands just slipped apart. That's all." She smiled at him. "I'm okay, really!" The inspector wasn't too sure the look on his face worried Lucy she didn't want him to think it was his fault. It was a mere accident in her eyes.

"I'm not going to risk you having another fall, Lucy." He put one hand under her back and the other under her knees and picked her up. "I don't like seeing you get hurt.." He gave her a little gentle kiss on her forehead and carried her back to the Mystery Room.

* * *

When Lucy entered the Mystery Room she felt the sense of being at home.

"Ah, back in our cozy work place, huh Prof?"

"Lucy please go and sit on the couch while I get out the first aid." The dry response struck Lucy hard. What is he thinking? Does he really think it was his fault? She slowly walked over to the dusty couch and sat down on it. Her wet clothes on the dry couch sent chilling air all through her body. The inspector grabbed a chair and put it in the open space before her and he sat down.

"Eh, prof its nowt serious, really!" she still gave him a smile but not a muscle around his mouth moved. His serious face had her so utterly confused.

"Lucy may I please see your hands?" Lucy stretched out her arms and let the inspector tend her little wounds. Using cotton dipped in alcohol; he cleaned her palms and carefully placed the bandages on the scraped hands. When he was finished, he sighed. It was no sigh of relief, it was more or a concerned one. His hands cupped her hands and he stared at her sadly. He wanted to say something but he pondered over it. Lucy gave him the most puzzled stare. She was shivering cold; they both were just like the vibe between them. The burning feel was gone.

"Lucy, I'm sorry it was my fault. I shouldn't have pulled on you that way. I should have slowed down. I knew you couldn't keep up my I just didn't stop. I didn't stop for you." Her hands were still cupped in his own. He gently kissed her little hands. The sadness in his eyes made Lucy's heart sink.

"Ow, prof don't be so hard on ya' self. I told you it weren't your fault! Don't make such a big deal ou'it! Let's just forget 'bout it and let's just talk about us!" She reached over his face and gently put a hand on his cheek. Still sitting down, she leaning forward toward the inspector and attempted to kiss his soft lips, but he turned his face to the side, making her lips kiss his cheek. She was surprised at this and quickly leaned back. The inspector got up from his chair and looked at her.

"Can't you see, Lucy? There can't be no 'US.'"

"Wot?!" Lucy was shocked at this and almost instantly, her eyes began to water. "wot are yo—"

"There just can't, Lucy. You don't understand. To you, it might have been just a little fall but that wasn't the case. "

"but…"

"It was my fault and you know it. My… Other, side can't be easily controlled, Lucy. I pulled your hand too roughly and if it wasn't for that you wouldn't of gotten hurt!"

"No it was my fault, prof!" Lucy didn't want to give him reason on this argument but her denying it only made him angry. She noticed his light maroon hair turn dark.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THE SITUATION AT HAND YOU SIMPLE MINDED GIRL?! THERE IS NO US!"

"It wasn't your fault, prof!" Lucy cried out, with tears flowing out of her red piercing eyes. She sunk her face in both of her hands and just wept.

The inspector's heart was crushed at this but he knew he had to turn her down. He had to make her understand that things just wouldn't work out.

"If just a rough little pull made you fall and hurt your hands just imagine what I would do to you in any other situation. This was a mere reminder that you cannot control my violent nature! Who knows maybe you might end up making me so angry that I could seriously hurt you!"

Lucy heard him but she didn't want to listen her heart was shattering and every time he spoke, it shattered even more. What kind of sick cruel joke was this? First they're madly in love now this? She couldn't process anything and thus not a single word came out of her mouth. All she could do was continue to cry.

'This is hurting me more than it hurts you… I'm so sorry Lucy I just can't risk it. I'm scared of hurting you.' He thought. But he had to be rude to her so that she can see that he's not capable of handling a relationship, which he clearly wasn't.

"C..C…Crying won't help you." As the words escaped his mouth he felt his heart ripping in half. He hated talking to her this way but it was the only way for her to stay away. He was just too dangerous.

"Why are you doing this to me…?" her voice cracked and her sad eyes just looked up at the inspector. She has never in her life felt such pain. She felt incredible uneasiness in her chest and the only thing it produced was more tears. "Wot kind of jokes are you playin'? This isn't funny at all!" she just couldn't take the pain anymore she felt like she was dying inside. She never thought she would experience such a heart break in her life. The inspector wanted to let out a few tears himself just by looking at how crushed she was but he couldn't. He shouldn't. That would only prove that they still had a chance. But he knew there was no such thing.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I just don't want to hurt you. Thanks all. We cannot be. Not with the other side of me at least…" He couldn't look at her anymore. He turned around and just let down his head. However, those words were like sharp blades, cutting up the last bit of heart that she had. She remembered what Hilda has told her back at the castle and realized that she is better than this. She can't let someone step all over her dignity. She was a strong girl and she can overcome everything. She took a stand and wiped the tears off of her eyes with her sleeve.

"Ya don't wont t'hurt me? I'm sorry inspector did I get that correctly? Ya don't wont t'hurt me, yet ya just killed me from'e inside? You really are a cruel violent man, aren't ya?"

The inspector was completely blown away he never expected such words from his Lucy. This was so not like her. He turned around and walked to Lucy putting both hands on her shoulders.

"What?! No, Lucy you don't understand! I'm only doing this for your protection!"

"Nowt you say will make me believe that inspector!" She pushed him away from her and she walked toward the door. "Don't mind me; I'm just your assistant after all. Good day Mr. Alfendi Layton." She opened the door and walked out.

That was it. He couldn't hold it anymore and he broke down into tears. He never cried over somebody this way, not even Hilda. He slid his hands across his desk, knocking over everything that was on top of it. This wasn't the placid prof, nor was it the potty prof. It was a mixture of both personalities having mutual feelings.

"She's gone. But at least she's safe..."

* * *

_Don't hate me for this! I figured it was starting to get boring you know the placid prof, potty prof romance taking turns and blah, blah, blah. This should keep things interesting i mean just imagine the make up it should be amazing!_


	7. Chapter 7

When she entered her flat, she threw her purse in the couch and went straight to her room. It was already late at night. That argument with the inspector must have been lengthy. She was still crying softly and felt so exhausted. She went straight to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up suddenly as if she were having a bad dream. She looked around her room. "Eh? It were only a bad dream!" she sighed in relief placing her hands over her heart. "I can't wait to see my prof!" She quickly got out of bed and headed straight to her bathroom. Upon entering she noticed herself in the mirror. She saw the dried tear marks on her cheeks and around her eyes. She also noticed she had the same clothes from last night. "Eh? Non! It can't be! There's only one thing that will prove the events from last night were true." Lucy looked down at her hands and slowly raised them to her eye level. She looked at her own hands as if they belonged to a monster, she was horrified! Horrified by the thought that everything that happened last night, was in fact true. She turned them around and saw the bandages the inspector carefully placed on her wounds. "So it were true…." She felt herself crying again. "Argh, prof I didn't 'xpect ya t'break my heart." She thought. She collected herself and dried up her watery eyes. "Wots 'rong wit ya, Lucy Baker! You're a fighter! Keep a smile on and be as strong as ever!" She looked at herself in the mirror again, determined as ever. As much as she loved the inspector, she couldn't let the heartache control her life! She had a job to do and she must always deliver, 100%! She went to get her purse she had thrown on the couch the night before and began to look for the unfinished paperwork she had. "Eh, I'll show 'em! I'm going to get this done right now! Then I'll get ready and head o'er to the Mystery Room and give 'em to 'Mr. Layton.' "

"Mr. Layton….." She hated saying that but if she wanted to be confident in herself and show the slightest bit of dignity after crying up a storm last night, she better act tougher. She sighed at the tough of no longer calling him her "prof" it was surely going to take some getting used to. She opened the paperwork file before her and sat down in her couch and began to finish it up.

* * *

The inspector sat at his desk. He had fallen asleep in the Mystery Room but he didn't get much rest anyway. His hair was a complete mess. His tired eyes barely opened and large dark circles made it evident that he didn't get any rest. He was basically up all night thinking about whether his decision to not give Lucy a chance was wise or not. What if she never comes back? Where is she now? What is she doing? Is she all right? Is she thinking about him? The unanswered questions swarmed his head like bees in their hive. He got up to prepare himself a cup of tea. Normally, Lucy would have done it but she's not here yet and there are no signs of her yet. As he prepared his tea images of Lucy preparing his tea flashed through his head. He took a sip and was greeted by the most bitter and unpleasant tea he has ever tasted. Nobody makes his tea like Lucy. Those fresh "cuppas" always hit the spot. She puts so much love into preparing it for him. The inspector walked over to the window in hopes of seeing an olive green hat walking amongst the people on their way to work but he did not see her. He concluded that after last night's argument, she will not be showing up today. He went back to his desk and sat down. The restlessness was catching up to him. His eyes were closing and his head kept hanging down. Finally, he folding his arms on the desk and put his head down…..

(5 minutes later)

_Slam!_

He woke up so fast his heart was racing. He looked stunned and before him he saw Lucy. She purposely slammed the folder filled with paperwork that looked complete.

"There's your paperwork Mr. Layton. All done. Is there anything else you need me to do, Mister?"

Mr. Layton? What ever happened to 'prof'? He knew Lucy was evidently still hurt and he couldn't blame her. But Mr. Layton? Really? He just didn't like the sound of that.

"Eh.. Lucy, good morning, it's nice to see you" He gave her a faint smile but she looked away. "Ya didn't answer my question Mister. Is there anything else ya wont me to do?" she folded her arms against her chest and tapped the floor with her right foot. Looking at him just made her mad because inside she was dying to just jump on his and give him lots of kisses. She knew that getting over the inspector will take a very long time.

"Oh. Eh. Actually yes. We have to collect some evidence on a new case we've just received. Unfortunately the crime reconstruction machine isn't working…so we'll have to go in person." He just made that up. Things were insanely awkward between them now and in an effort to restore the lost friendship, Al opted to interact with her with hands on crime investigating. The machine worked fine but Lucy won't know, she doesn't know how to use it. But Lucy was beyond excited when she heard the news. She loves her job but she sometimes wished to be at the actual scene and now that the chance has finally come, she couldn't wait to get to work! Still, she contained her excitement and took it very casually.

"Ok Mister we might as well head o'er to the scene now."

"Right…" He couldn't even look at Lucy. "I'll call the csi car to come and get us…"

Lucy sat on the dusty couch as the inspector made the call. She kept fidgeting and moving around; finding a comfortable spot in the midst of awkwardness was an impossible task. She finally settled and cross her legs. The inspector sat on his chair and a had clear view of Lucy. The couch was not positioned directly facing the desk. Instead it was a couple of feet in front of it but it was on the left hand side. The couch faced the window, giving Al a clear side view of Lucy sitting on that couch. The car was taking forever to get there. The minutes felt like hours. Lucy would glimpse over at the inspector and quickly move her eyes away when she felt he was going to look at her. Alfendi looked at Lucy too but would quickly turn his head to the computer monitor whenever Lucy turned to secretly look at him. Back and forth, back and forth, it went on until they both turned to look at each other at the exact time. The eye contact was almost painful. They quickly turned to look in opposite directions but that eye contact made Lucy red hot. The inspector also felt it, even though they were many feet away he felt the heat. The tension was clearly still burning between them.

That's when the csi car finally pulled up in front of the building and signaled them to come out.

_"Beep!"_

Lucy quickly got up and went out the door. She didn't want to walk side by side with the inspector. That would make everything twice as uncomfortable and the tension was just too much to bear. The inspector walked out behind her. Both of them as silent as ever.

Once outside, Lucy pulled open the door of the shiny black car and bent forward to get inside. She sat directly behind their driver, whose name was Larry. The inspector followed after Lucy, and sat directly behind the empty passenger seat. "Thank you for taking us to the scene, Larry. I assume you know where to go already am I correct?"

"Eh, yeh don't sweat it Al. I gotcha' covered." As the driver pulled out of the parking space and into the road Lucy tried to look out of the window that was to her left. She didn't want to look at the inspector. Al also looked out of the window closest to him. They could almost feel each other breathing. She turned to glance at him and he glanced at her, only this time they stared at each other a little longer than in the Mystery Room. She turned to look away but Al didn't. He kept looking at her. It wasn't the placid prof nor the potty prof, it was both, again having mutual feelings. He looked at Lucy from her shoes to her small waist, to her beautiful auburn hair. How could he let such a beauty go? He reached his hand out to the side and set it on the empty space between them. Lucy could feel it also she was dying to respond to him but she couldn't, she had to contain herself. First, because she is not going to fall into his little games again. Second, he broke her heart! He doesn't deserve any attention what so ever! Third, well because they were in a car and Larry could easily see them from the mirror. The placid prof took full control and quickly regained his senses. He moved his hand away and looked out of his window. They tried to move even more away from each other but it was impossible to do that; they were already on opposite ends. The car pulled up in the parking area of an apartment complex. They were tall and the bricks were of tan color.

"Well, Sunset Apartments. Here it is!"

"Thank you, Larry we'll call you when we're finished so you can pick us up." Al opened the door and got out of the car. Lucy figured she'd give him a hard time so she stayed in the car so he can walk around the vehicle and open her door. The inspector did just that, only before he could open it, Lucy opened the door and stepped out. Clearly it wasn't such a good idea. The inspector stood right in front of her and they were so close to each other once again. His hair was darker than usual and his smile curled up just as the potty prof's would. He stood there smiling at her, obviously waiting to exchange a few "words" with her. Lucy walked away. If she didn't she would of taken the offer.

"So this is it, eh? The actual crime scene." She said it with a dull tone, again, hiding her excitement.

"That is correct, Lucy. Now let's go see who the intriguing killer might be…."

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter and please keep the suggestions coming...:)_


End file.
